catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Sydney 1985
Cats had its Australian premiere at the Theatre Royal in Sydney. The production in Sydney ran from 27 July 1985 (with one preview on 26 July) till 1 August 1987 before moving to Melbourne. Production Specifics The Australian Score was somewhat based on the Broadway version of the show, with a cast that consisted of 22 cats (there was no Electra). Also the characters had their American names - Sillabub, Tumblebrutus, Plato and Pouncival. Unlike the Broadway production, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sang their own song rather than Mistoffelees narrating. Also the costumes and make-up had their own style, which was used for almost all Asian and Australian productions. The show moved to Her Majesty's Theatre in Melbourne in 1987 with a partly new cast. The Australian version of the show was the base for the Hamburg production which became one of Germany's most successful musicals and had the same production team, including David Taylor as the director and Jo-Anne Robinson as Associate Choreographer. Creative Team *Director: David Taylor (after Trevor Nunn) *Choreographer: Gillian Lynne *Assistant Choreographer: Jo-Anne Robinson *Set Designer: Raymond Huessy (after John Napier ) *Production Musical Director: Tony Hatch *Producers: Cameron Mackintosh, Really Useful Company, Adelaide Festive Centre, Challenge Corporate Services and MLC Theatre Royal Cast Asterisk (*): theoretical based on Melbourne 1987 cast Later Casts include: *Jason GardinerJason Gardiner Wikipedia - "1987 - Cats - Australian Cast - Theatre Royal Sydney" *Unaccounted from Early 1986 brochure (before 26/07/1986): Lisa O'Dea, Harry Morris *Unaccounted from Late 1986 brochure (between 07/86 to 11/86): Dean Bate, Tracey Boyd, Cat Lawrence, Lisa O'Dea Cast Recording A cast recording, conducted by Peter Casey, was released in 1986. It is the only English recording of Cats that includes 'The Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles'. Gallery Jellicle Songs Sydney 1985 02.jpg Demeter Cass Sydney 1985 01.jpg Cori Tant Sydney 1985 01.jpg Munkustrap Anthony OKeeffe Sydney 1985 01.jpg Jenny Aus 1985 01.jpg Jenny Aus 1985 02.jpg Deme Bomba Jelly Sydney 1985 01.jpg Tugger Sydney 1985 Jeff Phillips 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 85 Garry Ginivan Laura Bishop 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Aus 85 Garry Ginivan Laura Bishop 02.jpg Bustopher Grant Smith Sydney 1985 01.jpg Pekes Sydney 1985 01.jpg Jellicle Ball Sydney 1985 01.jpg|Jellicle Ball Jellicle Ball Sydney 1985 02.jpg Jellicle Ball Sydney 1985 03.jpg Jellicle Ball Sydney 1985 04.jpg Cassandra Nadia Strahan Sydney 1985 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 85 David Atkins 02.jpg Deut John Wood Aus 1985.jpg Grizabella Debbie Byrne Aus 1985 02.jpg Gus Grant Smith Sydney 1985 01.jpg Jellylorum Marina Prior Sydney 1985 01.jpg Growltiger Crew Aus 1985 Grant Smith 01.jpg Growl Griddle Sydney 1985 01.jpg Bomba Deme Sydney 1985 01.jpg Macavity Munkus Sydney 1985 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 85 David Atkins 01.jpg Grizabella Debbie Byrne Aus 1985 01.jpg Griz Deut Aus 1985 01.jpg Ascent Sydney 1985 01.jpg AdDressing Sydney 1985 01.jpg ALW with 1985 Sydney cast.jpg Media Sydney 1987 Aug 1st closing article part 1 (Sydney Morning Herald).jpg|Article on the closing of the Sydney production (p1) Sydney 1987 Aug 1st closing article part 2 (Sydney Morning Herald).jpg|Article on the closing of the Sydney production (p2) Trivia *The premiere was attended by the Australian Prime Minister, the Treasurer, and the Minister for the Arts. It was interrupted by a bomb scare right before the interval.The Age Review, July 29th, 1986 References Category:Productions